1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pharology. More specifically, this invention relates to a navigational light source to be used by aircraft. By further characterization, but without limitation thereto, this invention will be described as it relates to a chemiluminescent marking warhead to be fired from a rocket launcher carried aboard an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During night operations, target areas and positions on the ground must be marked so that further approaches by aircraft can quickly and accurately locate the marked area. Often, such operations are carried out in a high threat environment. The airborne forward controller is vulnerable to enemy attack and when the marked area indicates the location of a downed airman or other personnel requiring rescue evacuations, known methods of marking 20 often create hazards for people in the marked area. That is, the white phosphorus flares may alert the enemy of the location of the desired target area and, additionally, such flares are difficult to store and handle and may ignite ground fires. In the past, attempts have been made to use chemiluminescent lighting that can be displayed by ground personnel. Additionally, some attempts have been made to use a chemiluminescent warhead such that it may be dropped by an aircraft to mark an area while having some standoff capability. That is, the dropping aircraft need not pass over the marked area.
Past attempts to used a chemiluminescent warhead in a standoff situation have involved the use of an especially constructed warhead which functions as a single chemiluminescent source. Although satisfactory for some purposes, a single light source has the disadvantage of being concealed by ground vegetation or falling into an area where its light is visible only in limited situations.